Healing Her
by SkyguysAngel
Summary: An attack on Ezra before she meets the crew of the Ghost leaves her with an extreme fear of men. Can Ezra overcome her fears? How will this affect the series? Fem!Ezra
1. The Jogan Run

Ezra Bridger was standing on the balcony of the communications tower that served as her home when a Star Destroyer flew over and blocked out the sun. Knowing that she needed supplies and this would be the best chance she had for a while to get them unnoticed Ezra decided to take the risk of being in Capital City. Ezra quickly put her jumpsuit on and ran to her speeder, which was hidden in a small room at the bottom of the tower, once again thanking the fact that she had cut her hair after the incident. A short ride later she was hiding the speeder in a bush and climbing up onto the roof of the nearest building which she used to travel to the market square. Once there she took a minute to calm her nerves and observe the square before she notices a merchant being harassed by Imperials. Stealing her nerves Ezra made her way over to where the Imperials were as she hunched over to hid her face. Holding out her hands pathetically, she said "Hey mister a spare jogan?" at the Imperials rude reply she whimpered "Sorry, sorry not looking for trouble" as she was doing this, though, Ezra swiped the skinnier officers comm. As soon as she was out of hearing range she turned it on and stated "All officers to the main square. This is a code red emergency" while imitating an imperial accent. When she saw that the Imps (as she would call the Imperials in her head) were leaving she went over to the merchant as she did so she repeated her message before turning off the comm. She then as quickly as possible collected some jogans before fleeing back onto the rooftops.


	2. Supply Theft

Ezra was watching in amusement as the Imps argued about the code red that had been issued and some crates when she felt it. The pulling sensation. She turned to look at where the pull seemed to want her to look and saw a male human, who looked to be about thirty, with his back to her. The man was tall with his dark hair in a low ponytail wearing grey pants brown boots a light green top and darker green armor on his right arm. Almost as soon as Ezra had finished these observations the man started to turn around. With a squeak, Ezra ducked so she was hidden from his view only popping back up once she had calmed down only to see him give some sort of signal to someone in a shadow. The man moved on and out of the shadows came a Lasat, or at least she thought it was a Lasat she wasn't sure. The man moved on until he was next to a female in Mandalorian armor and repeated the signal to which she responded before she walked off. As she walked the Mandalorian casually tossed something small onto an Imperial bike which exploded moments later. It was mostly curiosity that had Ezra follow the Imps when they speed off taking the crates they were arguing about earlier with them. They never got far as the man who had given the signal earlier pulled out on a speeder blocking their way. During the small fight that followed between the man and Lasat and the Imps, Ezra made a decision when the fight was over she would take some of the crates. Soon after she made that decision the fighting was done and she was leaping off the roof and onto a bike with two crates of unknown content attached to it. Before the Incident, she would have made some sort of comment about them doing the work for her but now she just left as fast as she could, ducking under the Lasat's fist as she did. As she sped down a side street she noticed that she was being followed by the man and Lasat which caused her to tense and speed up. SLAM! Something landed on one of the crates shaking the entire bike. Tensing Ezra turned her head prepared to throw herself off unconsciously she relaxed when she saw that it was the female Mandalorian from earlier only to tense again and try, unsuccessfully, to shake her off of HER crates. "Gutsy move kid. If the big guy catches you he'll end you" was all the Mandalorian said as she shot the link that held Ezra's crates together. Flying faster now that she was not weighed down by a second crate Ezra left through the market square still pursued by the man and the Lasat, both of which were still weighed down by two crates.


	3. Pick Up

As Ezra flew out the main gate of Capital City at top speed hoping to lose her pursuers she missed the stormtroopers that guarded it until they gave chase as well and started shooting at her. "This had better be worth it" Ezra decided as she tried to lose the four people chasing, two of which seemed to want to kill her if the way they were shooting at her was anything to go by.

Bang. One of the blaster bolts hit the back of Ezra's speeder causing it to go out of control flying right over the barrier that separated the outgoing and incoming traffic. Desperately Ezra tried to regain control of the speeder so that she did not crash into the oncoming traffic.

Within moments of Ezra regaining control of the speeder she had stolen, her two original pursuers had taken out the Imps and were caught up with her. Yelping in fear she pushed the bike to its limits going as fast as possible yet it did not help. Minutes later she was brought to a screeching halt as the man who had been chasing her ended up in front of her with neither of the two crates he had last she had seen him which gave him a distinct advantage if she tried to flee with her remaining crate. Almost hyperventilating she managed to ask "Who are you?" his reply ("I'm the guy who was stealing that crate") abated none of her fears so it was with a tremble in her voice that she stated "Hey look, I stole this stuff, whatever it is, fair and square, so just leave me alone you already have five of them". He was just starting to reply when a tie-fighter came into view behind him when it was close enough Ezra cut his comment about it not being her day off with a "Day's not over" before maneuvering her speeder so it would not get hit and sped off.

Ezra had just made it to the fields when the tie-fighter made its presence known again by firing at her. She managed to avoid all but one of the shots however that shot threw her off the bike and destroyed it though somehow the crate remained unharmed. Unable to escape, Ezra was preparing to die when suddenly the tie-fighter exploded in shock she turned around to see a ship hovering with its boarding ramp down and standing on the ramp was the man.

"You want a ride?" the man asked and as Ezra was about to say no she saw four tie-fighters heading towards them the man's comment of "Kid do you have a better option?" had her thinking fast. Determined, Ezra ran to her crate, ignoring the man's command to "leave the crate you'll never make it", activated the repulsor lift and started pushing it at a run until she lifted it and jumped as high as she possibly could getting the crate onto the ramp then grasped the ramp and hoisting herself up. The man helped her get her crate into the ship before she collapsed.


End file.
